Blog użytkownika:Cyrkulatka999/Halina pierdzi i fika - Maraton spamu .
Od razu może powiem aby was nie rozczarować, temat tej jakże wątpliwie interesującej rozmowy będzie się opierał o : - Chrzest Ivana , tak mi przyszło do głowy skoro wczoraj syn Lysola odbywał taką ceremonie to i Ivanek również może . - Sowie kończą się ferie , żegnajcie bezsenne noce :) Większość osób nie bardzo wie o co chodzi z Ivanem , już mówię ... Ivan , bo tak właśnie zwie się mój pet na Elswordzie nie dawno raczył wyjść z kryształa konkretniej to wygrzebał się jakieś 3 dni temu . Jest brzydki jak Sowa ale to , to nie ważne jest . Dlatego to ja szanowna Sowa , proszę o udzielenie chrzestu na czacie w końcu ten szatan musi być z niego wreszcie wypędzony (pewnie powiecie , że mnie też by się to przydało ale to już raczej za późno ). Problem jest jeden , kiedy ma się odbyć ? Cyrce to jest akurat obojętne więc czekam na propozycje , tylko żeby nie były zbereźne bo mi się to już znudziło . Jeśli o organizacji już mowa , spokojnie postaram się w tą wiekopomną chwilę ogarnąć bo wyrzucenie z czatu jakieś 5 razy mej osoby dało do myślenia . Z racji tego , że Ivan mnie denerwuje tak samo jak Imołs będzie on chrzestym z koleji chrzestną zostanie Aga010700(zwana inaczej Endżi ) cały ten cyrk odbędzie się w piąteczek 01.03.13r o godzince 18:00 . Zaproszeni są oczywiście wszyscy bez jakiegoś większego podziału na role bo jakoś nie widzę w tym większego sensu mam nadzieję ,że tak jak wczoraj w piąteczek będzie przynajmniej 16 osób (wow jakie tłumy ,prawda ) . Jeżeli interesuje was wygląd Ivana to nie będę zaśmiecała wiki zbędnymi fotkami i dam wam link : http://img4.178.com/chinagame/201205/130975156751/130976136446.jpg Jak na razie jest w pierwszej fazie rozwoju , czyli nosi jeszcze pieluchę :D Skoro już omówiłam najważniejszą rzecz pora na lanie przysłowiowej wody . W sumie to dosyć szybko zleciało , a nawet sporo się działo jak na dwa tygodnie . Na samym początku brat miał urodziny no i trzepał pół godziny (dywan , trzepał ) mimo to jakoś nie specjalnie chciało robić mu się osiemnaski to też pod koniec ferii było coś na zasadzie tego na szczęście wrócił trzeźwy . Pompę miałam z niego gdy wypełniał jakieś tam papiery na dowdzik , było tam takie pytanie " Jaki masz kolor oczu ? " cep wpisał , że zielone jeszcze się kłócił bo niby to była prawda . Daltonista miał niebieskie oczy i z mamą mu to uświadomiłam :D Tatusiowi został szablon od sakury (drzewka wiśni ) bo w listopadzie babcia zmarła chcąc mieszkanie komuś wynając najpierw je zremontował i takie tam . Tatek zrobił odlew z gipsu w moim pokoju i w holu . Tego w holu miałam pomalować zeszło mi na tym pół dnia bo się starałam . Reakcja taty i braciszka ?! : - Ty to tak nie dokładnie malowałaś , trzeźwa wtedy byłaś czy co ?! .... Ja ich kiedyś zamorduję , tyle się męczyłam żeby mi tu takie teksty jak Kastiel walili ... no chyba żart ! Po za tym to było całkiem spokojnie no może po za tym , że w drugim tygodniu zarywałam noce bo nie moglam się doczekać 17 odcinka teraz tylko mam nadzieje , że jakoś do szkoły się wyśpię ... Wiem , że takie duperele powinnam raczej zachować dla siebie mimo to odczuwałam taką potrzebą zawracania wam tym głowy o ile w ogóle to czytaliście ...po za tym to mam nadzieję , że ktoś cudem zjawi się na chrzcinach mojego Ivaneczka ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach